


Exploiting Me

by orphan_account



Series: Small Homestuck Stories [40]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Other, thats all - Freeform, yeah a small Kanaya fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 04:56:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1066016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small Kanaya fanfiction</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exploiting Me

Vriska talked to her first. It was a strange conversation too. Vriska kept talking about her ancestor, Mindfang. Kanaya listened to her, wondering why she was so interested in this Mindfang troll. Vriska did move on to the Dolorosa, Kanaya’s ancestor. Kanaya was very intrigued by her own ancestor, and she listened more attentively to the spider.  
After a sweep or so, the two decided to become moirails. The two seemed to be inseparable, always sharing things and thoughts with each other. All of their friends seemed to agree with the two’s decision. It really did look like a good idea at the time.   
When they got even older, and when Vriska began to see Tavros as a potential matesprit, she started to use the Virgo. It was just some very small things at first, patching up this piece of clothing, fixing up this other one. It wasn’t long after though that it got out of hang. Vriska wasn’t just asking favors anymore, she was full on using her moirails. It did take some time for Kanaya to notice, due to her having flushed feelings for the Scorpio, but she was able to notice before it completely spiraled out of control.


End file.
